


I Heard Him Screaming Out Your Name

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Set Fire To The Rain [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mostly just Kaistal/Taekai angst, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a side to Kim Jongin that Krystal never knew about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard Him Screaming Out Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Adele's Set Fire to the Rain.

Krystal knew that Kim Jongin was going to be a hard egg to crack, but she was a patient person by nature. She could wait.

When he decided - on his own - to fly back to Korea just to have dinner with her in the middle of American promotions, she was confident that she had him wrapped around her little finger. The company had immediately approved of them dating and set the date for it to be announced, skillfully setting it to April first. With all the controversy around whether Jongin was dating Taemin, Kyungsoo, or another member of his band, the relationship was something new and surprising for the fans.

A month later, Krystal hadn't expected things to go so well. She had the man of her dreams and even though he couldn't walk or dance, he was still perfect in every sense of the word. If anything, his inability to perform almost worked in her favor, giving them more time to be together.

The last thing Krystal had expected was to walk into his dorm to hear his name shouted from down the hall. She followed the sound and gasped aloud at the sight of Jongin laying over Taemin with two fingers inside of the elder man. It was Taemin who saw her first, shooting up and practically shoving Jongin away. She shook her head and turned around, walking out of the dorm.

Jongin was a good man. A good boyfriend. Taemin was lucky. With Jongin still unable to perform, Krystal knew that they were spending more time together than she and Jongin ever had. They had started out close friends, and she had simply gotten in the way. She shook off apologies and gave her own before walking back to her own dorm.

The fans would never know. It would be kept between the three of them, never even getting out to their respective bands. SM was a family, and Krystal was going to respect that. Taemin was a good guy. Probably a good boyfriend. Jongin was lucky.

If anything, Krystal at least had her own band members. Then could never know what happened, but they would support her through it anyway. She wasn't sure what the members of Taemin's and Jongin's bands knew, but they had promised to keep it between them, so she could only hope they stuck with the promise as she did.

At least he ended up with someone good to him.


End file.
